Emotional and Physical Support
by JJKMagic
Summary: Roxas started his law studies three months ago and is already mentally exhausted. Will he abandon his studies or will Axel help him? AKUROKU. YAOI, FLUFF.


I wanted to write a fluffy fic so here you have one, AkuRoku style ^_^

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff. Rated T for some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'll never ever own it.**

* * *

**Emotional and Physical Support**

Roxas was in bad mood, a _really_ bad mood, and that was the fault of his stupid college professor Xemnas, the mentor of his law study. The blond didn't know why but the silver haired man had to have it in for him. He always got a huge amount of homework and had to answer questions he, in the third month of his law study, couldn't answer! It had been only three months but Roxas was already emotional exhausted.

He relaxed immediately when he entered the apartment he was living in since half a year but his bad mood still wouldn't disappear.

"Welcome home, Roxy!" his lover greeted as soon as he had taken a step into the living room. The redhead looked at him, smiling widely.

"Hi Axel," Roxas replied wearily.

"My, my… you seem to be in a bad mood today," Axel commented.

"As always, get used to it"

"No way!" the redhead complained. "I've prepared everything to make you happy again!" the taller male said and started dragging his younger lover into the kitchen where a delicious dinner waited for him.

The two of them sat down at a little table, facing each other; a single candle standing in the middle.

"Did you skip work to prepare this?" Roxas asked amused.

"No need. The only task I had to accomplish today was to help a certain neighbor with his household appliances…" Axel replied honestly.

"Don't tell me Demyx tried to drown them in the bathtub again!", Roxas chuckled.

"It happened by accident," the redhead replied but laughed as well.

Yes, the redhead had become an electrician but just because Roxas wouldn't allow him to become a pyrotechnist, knowing all to well that he would blow up everything around him. But being forced to work with a boss like Larxene wasn't easy at all. To say the truth not too long ago the redhead was suffering from depression similar to Roxas' now. Yeah, life wasn't fair.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Axel asked after a while.

"Oh…sorry"

He should really try to enjoy the meal his lover had prepared for him and forget his bad mood.

X X X

Late in the evening Roxas lay in bed staring at the ceiling while Axel complained about being ignored.

"Come on, can't you at least smile a little?" the redhead asked.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I'll have to cuddle you to death if you don't," he threatened.

"Cuddle me to death? I would like to see you try"

"You _will _see…"

With that said Axel pounced on Roxas, covering his lover's lips with his own while pulling him close.

The redhead explored the sensitive skin beneath the silky pajama, making the blond laugh. Yeah, he was ticklish, _very_ ticklish. Axel sucked slightly at his lover's earlobes, biting them gently and making Roxas gasp.

"Axel!" he cried.

"I told you I would cuddle you to death," the redhead said smirking.

"But that's not cuddling at all!"

"It's close enough."

And with that he kissed his lover softly again.

X X X

Roxas had been cheered up for a few hours but when he returned home the next day he looked even more devastated than the day before.

Axel wasn't home yet so he sat down on the couch, taking the code of law and reading a few paragraphs he didn't understand but was forced to give a talk about the very next day. He sighed, reading the same chapter over and over again until the letters began to swirl in his head.

He put the book aside when his lover entered the apartment smiling as always.

"Roxy!" the redhead greeted, rushing towards him to embrace and kiss him.

Roxas pulled away. "What's up with you?" he asked, hissing unintentionally.

"Aww, you're in a bad mood again…"

"I'll be in a bad mood as long as this idiot is my professor and loves to torture me!" Roxas said angrily.

"Then I have to support you mentally..." his lover replied, placing another kiss on his lips.

"You can't help me Axel"

The redhead pouted. "Perhaps not with your studies but I'll cheer you up, you'll see"

X X X

Ah, this was terrible, difficult, confusing!

Roxas lay in bed again, still reading the same paragraphs. The redhead next to him was already half asleep. The blond thought that realizing that was proof enough that he couldn't concentrate at all.

"Roxy? What are you doing? Aren't you tired?" the redhead asked softly.

"I still don't get it… but I have to speak about it tomorrow…"

Axel huddled up against his younger lover.

"Axel! Really, I can't concentrate," Roxas muttered.

"Try to explain me"

"What?" the blond asked confused.

"Try to explain me what you're reading"

Axel rested his head on the chest of his lover, waiting to hear something he surely wouldn't understand but it didn't matter.

They had to look like mother and child lying in bed together for a bedtime story. Alright, laws weren't comparable to bedtime stories but the both of them weren't comparable with mother and child either.

Roxas sighed and tried to translate the language of laws into something understandable. Axel listened thoroughly replying with "Hm" and "Aha" without interrupting his lover.

Roxas was surprised how easy it was to explain the paragraphs he hadn't understood himself before. He closed the book and Axel nuzzled against his cheek.

"See? You could do it all along," the redhead said pleased.

"Right, thanks." Roxas placed a kiss on Axel's temple before resting his head on his pillow and falling asleep... at ease.

X X X

Another day had passed and Roxas nearly collapsed at the entrance of his apartment.

Axel looked at him worried. "What's wrong?"

"This retarded four-eyes!" the blond hissed.

Yeah, he was talking about Xemnas again...

"I had to sort bills the whole day! My back hurts, it's unbelievable," he complained.

"Aww, my poor Roxy, shall I give you a massage?" the redhead asked.

"A massage? From you?" Roxas asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, from me, I have the necessary touch for that thanks to my occupation." Axel smirked.

What had being an electrician to do with having "_the necessary touch_" to give a massage to someone?

"Well, I like the idea of that" With that Roxas pulled of his shirt and lay down on the couch. Axel grinned widely while sitting down on the edge of the couch next to him.

He started to squeeze the muscles of the blond's shoulders next to his neck. His fingers moved slowly upwards to the top of his neck making small circles. Roxas stayed still already relaxed by the touch of his lover's warm hands. After a while Axel started to stroke him from the shoulders to the low back while placing kisses on the blond's shoulders.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That has nothing to do with a massage!"

"Oh, but it's entertaining," the redhead replied smirking.

X X X

The next day Axel awoke with his lover still next to him although he should be ready to go by now.

"Rox, what are you doing?" he asked alarmed.

"I don't want to go there," the blond whined.

"Come on, Roxy! You know I'm always here to cheer you up"

Axel smiled at him, Roxas sighed and stood up.

Right, Axel's emotional and physical support was worth it all.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review^^**


End file.
